Eu Sou Titanium
by MiiKi-SaN
Summary: Depois de escapar da ilha mortal e perder sua jovem colega Moira Burton, Claire Redfield passará por um longo e doloroso processo de cura, entre neutralizar o vírus que está dentro de seu corpo e retornar a confiança que tinha em seu trabalho como resgatadora, mentora e mulher. Leon S. Kennedy, terá o trabalho de ajudá-la em sua cura e em cada uma das três fases de sua vida.
**Original Story: MiiKi-San**

 **Translate in Portuguese: Zaites**

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **The Assault News**

 **Ano: 2011**

 **Washington D.C.**

Depois de ser jogar com um pedaço de lixo inútil numa missão na República Eslava Oriental, onde, como sempre, eu quase morri lutando contra horríveis e poderosas armas biológicas, eu estava finalmente voltando para Washington D.C.

Mas não antes de tirar minhas férias, eu fui privado delas quando decidiram me levar contra minha vontade. Sem nem um café da manhã.

Estava a caminho da casa branca, em um carro de propriedade do governo. Logo que cheguei ao aeroporto eu recebi uma ligação da Hanningan, me dizendo que aparecer lá imediatamente, já Adam (o presidente) iria fazer um pronunciamento nacional pela TV e queria falar comigo logo em seguida.

Outro agente estava me esperando no aeroporto. Esse é um pequeno, mas maravilhoso beneficio que se tem ao trabalhar para o presidente. Posso chamá-lo a qualquer momento em qualquer lugar que eu esteja. Helicóptero, Jipe, Limusine, eles vem em todos os veículos possíveis.

—Ei, você sabe do que se trata o pronunciamento do presidente? — Eu perguntei ao agente que estava dirigindo a luxuosa Mercedes Benz, equipada, com diversos compartimentos secretos, para o caso de sermos atacados por grupos terroristas armados.

—Houve um chocante sequestro ontem à noite. De uma empresa não governamental. Um helicóptero junto com um grupo de homens profissionais armados invadiram o prédio, no andar em que um evento ocorria. Não há mortos, mas levaram o CEO e outros funcionários —Ele terminou.

Bem, isso era novo. Uma invasão direta numa empresa não governamental com um grupo profissional. Por isso foi algo notável, e não me surpreenderia o fato da notícia ter viralizado a ponto do Adam ser forçado a fazer um pronunciamento em rede nacional.

—Então, qual ONG foi atacada? —Eu perguntei curioso. Um ataque desta magnitude porque tal organização estaria interferindo nos trabalhos de empresas ou grupos não tão altruístas.

— TerraSave —ele respondeu.

Senti um leve choque no peito.

—O quê?! —Eu perguntei me aproximando do banco do motorista.

TerraSave é a ong de anti-bioterrorismo que a Claire trabalha. Já faz um tempo da ultima vez que nos vimos cara a cara, talvez desde o incidente no aeroporto de Harvardville seis anos atrás, onde eu fui enviado para investigar. Ela foi uma das vítimas que ficaram presas no edifício no meio daquele surto junto com o senador Davis.

Mas nós mantemos contato frequentemente na intensão de nos manter informados sobre os eventos na guerra contra o bio terrorismo. Depois do nosso primeiro encontro em Raccoon City, tomamos caminhos diferentes (o meu foi mais como um caminho forçado) mas, compartilhamos o mesmo objetivo: Proteger as pessoas dos efeitos das B. e prevenir mais tragédias como daquele fatídico dia. O caminho dela foi mais tranquilo do que o meu.

TerraSave não é necessariamente uma organização que luta contra o bioterrorismo diretamente, na verdade, eles ficam com a pior parte da guerra: cuidar dos sobreviventes nos locais em que o surto foi localizado. Corpos, órfãos, pessoas vivas amputadas, etc.

Eles sempre são os que limpam a bagunça causada pelos terroristas, e nós somos quem contra-ataca. Porque eles foram atacados diretamente? Algo estranho está acontecendo.

Então eu percebi algo.

—Você sabe os nomes dos funcionários raptados? —Eu perguntei, meu coração bateu forte, com medo de que Claire tenha sido raptada também.

—O presidente deve saber isso. Ele foi informado, o que foi, conhece alguma das vítimas? — Eu não queria ouvir o nome vítima enquanto pensava sobre minha amiga.

—Espero que não —-Respondi, voltando para o meu assento. Eu realmente espero que Claire não esteja entre os funcionários raptados, mas algo me dizia que eu não teria boas notícias.

Além disso, Adam Benford era o único homem no governo que sabia sobre ela e eu em Raccoon City.

Se ele queria falar comigo depois do pronunciamento dele, provavelmente é porque ele tem algo à me dizer sobre isso e Claire é a única conexão entre eu e a atual situação.

 _Claire, eu espero que você não esteja entre os raptados..._

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

" _[...] no passado, TerraSave ajudou o governo dos Estados Unidos da América à resgatar vítimas de bioterrorismo. Somos aliados, lutando lado a lado para prevenir mais tragédias causadas por armas biológicas, promovendo a paz com países conflitantes juntamente com as Nações Unidas, investindo em pesquisas e curas para doenças letais junto com a Organização Mundial de Saúde. O que aconteceu ontem a noite não tem razão._

 _Como presidente dos Estados Unidos da América, eu condeno fortemente a invasão à sede da TerraSave. Meu governo irá colaborar com as investigações do início ao fim. Chegaremos onde tivermos de chegar e traremos de volta nossos amigos e cidadãos Americanos. Não temos autorização para falhar em nossos esforços neste incidente._

 _Este é meu comprometimento não só como presidente, mas como um cidadão que busca por paz."_

E foi assim que Adam terminou seu discurso de vinte minutos. Ele sabia como chegar ao ponto, eu acho que isso foi uma das razões pelas quais eu e ele nos demos bem quando entrei para o serviço secreto, quando ele era apenas um oficial de alta patente.

Eu estava esperando no escritório dele na Casa Branca, sentado em uma luxuosa poltrona de frente para grande tela plana onde eu assisti o pronunciamento nacional. Eu desliguei o equipamento e fui até a mesa dele. Sentar e esperar nunca foi uma das minhas virtudes. Além disso, o ar quente da chaminé poderia me fazer dormir naquela confortável poltrona a qualquer minuto.

Eu ainda queria entender como aquilo podia ter acontecido. Não é comum um grupo terrorista atacar uma Ong, de fato, é o governo que interfere nos planos não tão bons dos terroristas. Tem algo que ainda não percebemos, e posso apostar meu distintivo que há algo maior por trás disso. E aposto minha Silver Ghost que BOWs estão envolvidas nisso.

Me virei quando ouvi o som da porta se abrir. Presidente Adam Benford entrou.

—Leon, Estou feliz que finalmente tenha voltado — Ele estendeu a mão e nos cumprimentamos – Me desculpe por te enviar de repente para a Republica Eslava Oriental —disse com um sorriso.

Bastardo.

— Você me deve uma. Me jogando no meio de uma rebelião quando você sabia desde o início que seria uma loucura. Eu quase fui morto por dois Tyrants — Eu retruquei seriamente. Mas, ironicamente outra BOW me ajudou a sobreviver —.Você também me deve um café da manhã.

—-Você é difícil de matar Leon, por isso eu te mandei lá. E não se preocupe, você terá um café da manhã presidencial quantas vezes quiser —ele me assegurou com um ligeiro aceno de cabeça.

— Ótimo. Deixando isso claro, diga-me, sobre o que quer falar? — Eu vi a cara dele tomar um semblante sério. Eu estava ansioso por mais detalhes sobre o rapto. Ele era o único que podia confirmar ou descartar a ideia que eu tinha por horas.

O velho homem apoiou as mãos nas costas e foi até sua cadeira. Haviam diversos papeis sobre a mesa e um envelope negro.

— Eu acho que não preciso dizer o que aconteceu — Eu confirmei—. Bem, depois do incidente na sede da TerraSave, eu contatei os membros restantes para que me dissessem mais a respeito.

— O que você conseguiu?

— Parece que eles estavam no meio de uma conferencia para informar os membros das recentes noticias da organização. Era também uma festa de boas vindas para novos membros. Cinquenta pessoas no total, chefes executivos e funcionários. Entretanto... — ele pausou por um momento para pegar o envelope negro e me entregar.

— Entretanto, dentre as cinquenta pessoas que estavam no evento, eles pegaram esses oito.

Eu abri o envelope logo que ele terminou. Dentro, havia uma lista de nomes. O cabeçalho dizia "Pessoas confirmadas na festa de boas vindas da Terra Save". Eu notei que haviam oito nomes marcados com caneta amarela:

 **Burton, Moira**

 **Chavez, Gabriel**

 **Fernandez, Pedro**

 **Fisher, Neil**

 **Foley, Gina**

 **Korda, Natalia**

 **Redfield, Claire**

 **Thompson, Edward**

Minha mão estremeceu, meu coração acelerou, meu medo foi confirmado.

Claire foi sequestrada.

Droga.

— Eu te chamei porque você conhece uma das vítimas — a voz dele me tirou dos meus pensamentos – Claire Redfield é a mulher que escapou com você de Raccoon City treze anos atrás. E se não estou errado, ela também esteve no incidente no aeroporto de Harvardville quando o surto ocorreu, não é? — Indagou, mas Adam só estava confirmando fatos.

— Sim, é ela — Eu respondi com um profundo suspiro.

— Eu queria te perguntar se você tem alguma ideia de quem pode estar por trás deste atentado, já que ela é sua amiga. Sabe se TerraSave possui rivalidade contra alguém? — Ele me questionou seriamente.

Mas eu não tinha uma resposta concreta para aquilo. Eu estava chocado como todo mundo. TerraSave é uma organização de paz o próprio Adam disse isso em seu discurso. Sempre fomos nós que lidamos com os caras maus.

— Eu não sei dizer Adam. Claire nunca foi do tipo de pessoa que procura problemas com terroristas. Ao menos não intencionalmente— Eu expliquei —. A única razão que posso pensar é que essas pessoas sabiam informações preciosas para o mercado negro. Além disso, Claire é a irmã de um dos fundadores do B.S.A.A. — Eu apontei isso, deixando o envelope sobre a mesa.

Mas nem mesmo eu tinha certeza disso. O que mais eles poderiam saber já que tudo estava escrito nos relatórios do governo e da aliança?

— Eu pensei o mesmo Leon, não só por isso, mas também porque Moira Burton é a filha de Barry Burton, outro membro fundador do B.S.A.A. e atual consultor — Isso era novo para mim. Eu já ouvi o nome Barry Burton de Claire, mas eu nunca o encontrei — E também o CEO da TerraSave, Neil Fisher, é uma das vítimas. Pode ser muito óbvio, mas há alguns fatos que me fazem duvidar disso —. Ele disse.

— Que tipo de fatos, Adam?

— Moira Burton pode ser a filha de um homem importante na B.S.A.A., mas na TerraSave ela é apenas uma novata. Era o primeiro dia dela, eles estavam comemorando a vinda dela e de Natalia Korda, outro nome da lista, uma garota de apenas nove anos e órfã que foi resgatada no Pânico de Terragrigia e colocada sob custódia da TerraSave desde então.

Mas o que? As coisas ficaram sem sentido num minuto. O que um terrorista iria querer com um novo membro e uma garotinha?

— Você concorda comigo que uma novata e uma garotinha de nove anos de idade não teriam qualquer informação importante que o mercado negro poderia usar — Ele disse e logo concordei.

— Então o que você tem em mente? — Estava interessado em saber a teoria dele. Ele é muito esperto, pode solucionar problemas que parecem não ter saída.

Eu o vi se virar e mirar pela janela atrás de sua mesa.

— O que eu acho é quem quer que tenha orquestrado tudo isso já tinha seus olhos fixados nestas oito pessoas. Um dos presentes no evento ouviu um dos homens armados chamar um deles pelo nome. Eles planejaram, mas não posso encontrar a razão do por que.

— Você acha que alguém da TerraSave está envolvido no ataque? — Perguntei.

Ele voltou á me olhar de frente.

— Isto é uma possibilidade que não devemos descartar Leon. Já que não há um inimigo diretamente em potencial — ele disse —. Se isso for verdade, TerraSave terá sérios problemas, mais do que já possuem agora que sabem que o CEO foi sequestrado — Ele pontuou —. Mesmo assim, devo aceitar nossa parte de culpa, políticos e governantes, são parcialmente responsáveis por incidentes como este. Nós fizemos inimigos que podem nos atingir não diretamente. É por isso que vamos colaborar com as investigações.

— Quais são seus planos Adam? — Eu demonstrei toda minha disposição para o que quer que ele tivesse em mente.

— Nós vamos testar nossa divisão recentemente criada, a Divisão de Operações de Segurança. Se for preciso, vamos juntar forças com qualquer organização que possa nos ajudar a pegar os responsáveis por trás disso e salvar as vítimas. E isso incluir B.S.A.A. Não podemos evitar, já que membros importantes da família das pessoas da aliança estão envolvidos. Leon é agora que mostramos o quão eficiente nossa divisão é — Ele disse se aproximando de mim.

E apoiou a mão no meu ombro.

— Eu quero que lidere isso. Você é a única conexão com a TerraSave e a B.S.A.A. além disso, eu sei que aquela moça é alguém importante pra você. Eu também sou grato à ela, ela te manteve vivo em Raccoon City, se não, não teríamos nos encontrado — ele apertou meu ombro enquanto sorria sinceramente.

O que ele disse era verdade. Claire me ajudou a sobreviver a momentos em que eu sentia que só com um tiro na cabeça poderia acabar com tudo aquilo. A devoção dela em salvar Sherry e sua perseverança em encontrar seu irmão naquela noite insana. Eu quis ajuda-las nas duas coisas e eu precisava estar vivo e são para conseguir.

Eu nunca a mencionei nas interrogações que me fizeram. Se eu tivesse, eles iriam procurar ela, não a deixariam continuar sua busca por seu irmão. Eu não podia permitir isso, ela merecia encontrar sua única família depois do horror que experimentou naquela noite.

Eu a ajudei naquela noite, eu a ajudei quando ficou presa na ilha de Rockford, nos ajudamos em Harvardville.

Eu a ajudarei agora também.

— Conte comigo Adam — Eu assenti —. Eu conheço Claire, ela é uma sobrevivente, eu tenho certeza que ela vai dar conta de se manter viva. Ela é um alvo difícil de derrubar.

— Eu acredito no seu julgamento inteiramente, Leon. Agora, se puder, eu preciso continuar meus afazeres. Estaremos sempre em contato ok? — Eu concordei —. Ótimo. Vou indo então.

Adam seguiu para a entrada esquerda do escritório. Eu olhei novamente para o envelope em cima da mesa. Suspirei profundamente quando me lembrei de toda a conversa com o presidente.

 _Claire tente não morrer._

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **Miiki-SaN: Olá pessoal! Estou de volta no mundo das fanfictions! E agora com uma história de Resident Evil. Eu sempre fui fã, mas agora que joguei um dos jogos (Revelations 2) pela primeira vez, virei mais fã ainda.**_

 _ **Claire Redfield é minha personagem favorita, (Juntamente com Leon Kennedy) então fiquei realizada ao vê-la novamente em RE REV2, e amei totalmente o novo look dela! Ela precisava de um update.**_

 _ **Eu me inspirei na musica Titanium de David Guetta, por isso o nome da fanfiction. A letra da música me lembra muito a Claire, então eu decidi escrever uma história sobre ela e os seis meses que se passaram para se recuperar do incidente naquela ilha. Sabia que no Japão, quando uma mulher corta seu cabelo significa uma grande mudança na vida dela? Eu quero escrever um pouco mais sobre o que pode ter mudado em Claire.**_

 _ **Mas para saber melhor, precisamos dela em Residente Evil 7 xD.**_

 _ **Estou escrevendo esta história em espanhol e inglês também, sempre haverá uma atualização nessas linguagens para depois em português.**_

 _ **Espero que leia e deixe seu comentário, diga o que achou ^^**_

 _ **Até Mais!**_

 _ **Zaites: Olá pessoal, depois de ficar 8 meses acompanhando a história que a Miiki-San criou eu finalmente resolvi traduzir para o português, são bem raras as fics de Resident Evil em português, principalmente entre Leon e Claire então essa é minha contribuição.**_

 _ **Espero que mais leitores conheçam essa história tão interessante que a Miiki-San está contanto. Eu adoro!**_


End file.
